


The Alpha's Mate's A What!?

by KinkyUniverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Marking, Mating, Oral Sex, Other Pack(s), Pack attack, Rogue Pack, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates, im so sorry, penis - Freeform, rogue - Freeform, this is awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyUniverse/pseuds/KinkyUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where a badass rogue purposely trespasses on pack territory to inform the alpha that the other rogues are building a strong, hate fuled pack and finds herself with a mate to follow her through this endeavor into the unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first werewolf fic, so I hope you like it! Also, Xavier is pronounced zay-vee-er in this book, not ex-zay-vee-er.

Honestly, this was too easy. The boarder line of the packs territory was wide open. I stepped right into it, and started walking. I was kicking up leaves as I went, enjoying the pretty fall leaves.

For being as known for being reckless as I am, this is probably the most sane thing I've done as a rogue. My pack had cast me out when I got in a fight with the alpha, and actually won, because he thought it was okay to beat on women and try and push me around. Thats not how I fly.

The Redwood Pack was shitty and small anyway. I happily left, especially since I hated all the men and all the women hated me. I'm tall for a girl, standing proudly at 5'8 and three quarters. Werewolf girls are usually short to average height, anywhere from 5'4 and under, and all men are generally over 6 foot unless they're omegas. All the guys in my pack never exceeded 6'2 and that just wasn't tall enough for me. Not to mention everyone was a bitch.

Being a rogue was fun, I got to wreak havoc and watch packs clean my mess. It also gave me badass skills that, coupled with my senses that were better than the average wolf, made me one hell of a fighter. I was quick on my feet, I could see better, and smell better. I was also strong enough to beat up an alpha, which shows I'm proper Luna material. I can only imagine how hot and tall my alpha mate will be.

Being a rogue, you get to know other rogues. You either form alliances with them for protection or you fight them to claim power. I recently found myself on the bad side of a particularly powerful rogue named Marcellus, Marcel for short. We had fooled around a couple of times before I did what I do best and fucked up a whole bunch of stuff for him to clean.

I did, however, get unsettling news from him afterwards. He was starting a pack of rogues, planning to be their alpha, and he was going to lead them into battle with the biggest werewolf group this side of the equator, the Night Howlers. Once the new pack, Blood Moon, had established dominance I'd be one of the first he'd take out.

Thats what got me here, walking in the woods in my low top maroon converse, leggings, and oversized sweater, ready to be snatched up by a pack. I was even prepared to join it if I had to, to ensure my safety. Me, Paxton Reynolds, prepared to join a pack just to avoid a situation I got myself into. Truly unwomanly.

I was still strolling, not actually sure where I was headed, when wolves of all sizes and colors surrounded me. I stopped walking, looking around.

"Hmm. Trapped. Oh well," I said and sat down, stretching out. "Take me to your alpha, mutts. There's a threat to this pack and I'd like to talk to him about it." I said. I was just growled at, the circle of wolves growing closer. I let out a heavy sigh and laid on the ground, a look of annoyance on my face.

"Bring her to him," was a sudden order, making me raise my eyebrows and look up to catch the face the voice came from. He was tall, maybe coming it at a nice 6'5, and his hair was the color of mahogany. His eyes were the color of honey, and he had an authority to his look and voice. Beta, most likely.

Once the order was given, a few people changed back into human form and forced me to stand up. My arms were pinned behind me and I was soon surrounded so I couldn't see where we were going. I was taken to a basement and shoved in a cage, where I waited. Soon, the guy from earlier was standing in front of my cell, face neutral.

"My name is Tyler Olsen and I'm beta to Alpha Xavier in the Night Howlers pack. You spoke of a threat while in the woods, and I hope for your sake it's true. Alpha Xavier is running late, so I'll need you to fill me in on this threat before he gets here." He said formally. I rolled my eyes a little before I told him everything I knew, checking my fingernails.

"...so I came here. I need protection, you need information. I figured there could be an exchange here," I said and smirked a little as I looked at Tyler. I was about to break out my best flirtation skills, because he was exactly my type being all tall and hot and all, when I caught wind of a scent.

The scent was nothing I'd ever smelt before, and it was intense. Intense and amazing. It had my wolf going crazy, trying to force me to try and brake free of the cage to get close to the smell. It smelt spicy, but also like chocolate. I inhaled deeply, making Tyler frown.

"What?" He asked. I had extra heightened senses, causing me to get the scent super quick. I couldn't place what the smell was and why it smelt so good, not even as it got stronger. The basement door flung open and a disgruntled man came in, a man who was at least 6'8. The moment he entered the room my wolf started to howl and urge me forward, but when he turned to look at me with his piercing green eyes the word finally came to me.

"Mate," we both said in unison. 


	2. "I definitely don't want to drink bleach now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little steamy, but doesn't go very far. In this chapter at least ;)))

"Mate," we both said in unison.

"Oh for fucks sake," Beta Olsen said, groaning. "Really!? We find a rogue, a mouthy one at that, and shes your mate!?" Tyler complained.

"Yeah yeah, shut up. Open the cage, Tyler." Xavier said, eyes watching me intensely. If I thought Tyler was my type, then I don't know what Xavier is. He's hella fucking tall, like seriously this shouldn't be possible, with thick jet black curls. His skin has a dark natural tan, and his eyes are a piercing blue. He offered me a smile, dimples denting his cheeks.

"Yes alpha," Tyler mumbled reluctantly and unlocked the door. He slid it open, and I stepped forward. In a quick movement, I was grabbed by the elbows and yanked closer to Xavier.

"Hi," he said quietly, his voice a few octaves lower than before. I blinked up at him, his scent overwhelming me in such a way that I never wanted it to end. It was addicting, like the smell of vapor rub when you have a cold.

"Hey," I said back, licking my lips. My skin was tingling and my head spinning, the need to lean forward and place a kiss to his lips taking me over. He beat me to it, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss to my lips. It only lasted a few seconds, and I was 100% ready to kiss him again. Before I could, a throat was cleared and Xavier put a little more distance between us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but we need to discuss what this rogue has said," Beta Olsen said. Buzzkill.

"Right. By what grace have you been brought to me?" He asked, and I nearly gagged. I really hated couple things like that, they made me sick. Maybe it's the bitter single inside me that hates it, I don't know.

"Gross. Anyway, Marcel is starting a rogue pack. He's collecting all the rogues he can find and he's recruiting them into a pack he calls Blood Moon. He tried to recruit me but then I fucked some stuff up and he got mad. Long story short, he's coming for this pack and then me. He wants to rule all of North America." I said as I looked up at Xavier. He had a smirk on his lips as he listened to me talk, and it was oddly comforting. That was, until I said he's coming for this pack. He frowned almost instantly and stood back.

"A pack of rogues could either be entirely unstable, or entirely unstoppable." He said and turned his back, pacing away from me. I instantly started to miss his presence, it was all I could think about. He wasn't that far from me, maybe 3 feet away at the most, yet I felt like he was miles away and it kind of made my skin itch.

"I'm going with unstoppable. Marcel demands respect and allegiance or you don't get to live, so all of his people would be fiercely devoted to him. Whether it's through fear or dedication to taking down this pack, they're going to stay true. Or at least die trying." I said and crossed my arms.

"Okay, we need to have a meeting. Grab the elders and Beta Thompson and meet me in my office. He said to Beta Olsen. "Jack, show my mate to our room. Get her anything she wishes," he ordered, turning his attention to one of the people down here keeping guard. He had green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and cheekbones so sharp I might cut myself on them. He was actually about my height, and his smile was warm as he looked to me.

"Will do, Alpha. I think your forgetting something though," he said and raised his eyebrows. Xavier just looked at him weird before he realized whatever it is they were talking about, and he let out a small chuckle that sent chills down my spine.

"I almost forgot. Thank you, Jack," he said and filled the distance between us. "What's your name? Mines Xavier, if you forgot that whole jargon Tyler always spews at people." He said and chuckled, his hands moving to rest on my hips. I smiled and tipped my head back a bit to look up at him.

"I remembered. I'm Paxton. Call me Pax for short," I said and he hummed as he looked at me, leaning down to place a soft kiss to my lips.

"Paxton. I like it. Okay, I'll be back gorgeous. I have to go do pack business things. If you need anything, Jack is there." He said and kissed my head before disappearing up the stairs with Beta Olsen.

"C'mon, let me show you around." Jack said, a wide smile on his lips. I smiled back and nodded, letting him lead me up the stairs. I pushed my curly hair out of my eyes, probably tracking mud through the house. He took me on a tour of the pack house, showing me the huge kitchen where happy little housewives made dinner in their gross aprons with gross peppy smiles on their face. I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl, having darted my hand under one of the girls and taken the last apple.

"Hey!" She complained snd looked at me, her glossed lips pulling into a frown. Her hands set on her hips as she looked st me, most likely trying to be scary. I blew her a sarcastic kiss before turning and following Jack through the rest of the house. We passed through the livingroom, where a couple of guys whistled. I turned to them, a smile on my cheeks.

"Oh wow, whistles! How amazing! I definitely don't want to drink bleach now!" I said in a peppy voice before dropping the smile and rolling my eyes. Jack laughed a bit, taking me by the wrist and pulling me away from the guys who were rolling their eyes and scowling. Jack continued to show me around the house, before coming to the master bedroom.

"This is you and Xavier's room. Feel free to hang out here. There's a bathroom that comes off it, if you want to clean up. I don't know how long he'll take, but if he's still in a meeting when dinner's ready I'll bring you food," he said as he stopped in front of the door.

"Thanks Jackaboy," I said and ruffled his hair. I slipped into the bedroom after I waved him off and flicked on the light. The room was painted a shade of blue I wouldn't expect to see in a guys room. Usually they go for dark blue or some shit like that, at least that was the general color of guys rooms that I'd been in.

The walls were a dark teal, a color I had been obsessed with lately. The room was accented with black. Black painted wood desk, dresser, bed frames, and even black sheets, pillow cases, and blankets. The floors were hardwood, and everything was neatly tucked away. I hummed and kicked my shoes off, pulling off my socks and leggings as well and leaving them all in a pile on the floor. I used my hair tie to put my hair in a messy bun, then flopped on the bed.

It was two king sized mattresses set next to each other, sat right next to the door. Across from the bed there was a huge TV mounted on the wall, just fitting in the square of wall. Next to it there were huge sliding doors that gave a beautiful view of the forest, the sun setting over the trees. It lead to a balcony, that no doubt gave an even better view than just the doors gave. I found the remote on the nightstand to my right, also black, and turned on the TV.

I really liked all the darkness I here. The walls were just bright enough so that all the black didn't drag it down. I relaxed on the bed, flipping through channels until I found a good show. I was starting to fall asleep when the door was pushed open. I blinked awake and sat up, looking towards the door. I saw Xavier step in, and my heart fluttered. He smiled when he saw me, holding two plates. One rested on his forearm and the other was held in his hand, his free hand closing the door.

"Hey Pax. Brought you some dinner," he said and set my plate on the stand next to me.

"Thanks Xav," I said and smiled softly. He was moving to the other side of the bed when he tripped over the clothing pile. He frowned and looked to me, then froze. His eyes darkened and his biceps flexed as he clenched his plate.

"Comfy?" He asked and continued on his way, his eyes not leaving the bare expanse of my legs.

"Yep." I said and raised my eyebrows. "What, never seen a leg before?" I asked and lifted up one of my legs, wiggling my toes. He chuckled, the sound sending tingles through me.

"No, I've seen a leg before. I've just never seen my mates leg before," he said and looked at me, eyes dark and full of lust.

"Well, go ahead. Take a gander. They aren't going anywhere," I said and raised my eyebrows. I pulled the plate into my lap and started eating, shifting closer to my mate. He wrapped an arm around me and started to eat as well, the both of us sitting in comfortable silence. Once we had finished eating he took the plate to the kitchen, and I spread out on the bed.

"Want something to change into?" He asked upon his return. I sat up and watched him, feeling my sweater pull up. His eyes darkened as he took in the extra skin showing, licking his lips.

"Sure," I said and sat up, my sweater slipping down again. He tore his eyes away from me reluctantly and went to his dresser, pulling a shirt out for me. He tossed it to me, and offered me a smile when he turned around.

"Here," he said and bit his lip.

"Thanks," I said and took the shirt into my hands.

"I can leave the room if you- oh," he said, cutting off when I pulled my sweater over my head. Xavier is my mate, he was going to see me naked eventually anyway. So I had nothing to be worried about. Plus, I wasn't ashamed of my body.

I'm not skinny, and I'm okay with that. I don't want to be skinny. My extra weight added to my hips and chest, giving me a curvy figure. I'm wearing a matching lace set, the lace electric blue and the fabric soft white cotton. The panties I was wearing covered everything important with the white fabric, but barely. The electric blue lace bordered it in wide strips, a bow the same color as the lace in the middle of my panties at the front, just under where the lace met the fabric.

I pulled his shirt over my head, the soft material cool against my warm skin. I heard a strangled sound come from him, and I looked at Xavier with a smirk on my lips.

"Something wrong Xavier?" I asked and smirked, my head tipping to the side. Xavier crawled across the bed and knelt in front of me, his eyes taking in the sight of me.

"Yeah. That shirts looks good on you, baby. But it looks better off of you," he said and grabbed the front of the shirt, pulling me closer. I looked up Xavier with wide eyes, licking my lips.

"Oh yeah? I quite like it on," I said and smirked. He smirked back at me, eyes locked with mine.

"Let's play a little game. It's called Titanic. You be the iceberg, and I'll go down," he said. I was going to reply with a witty remark, but was cut off by a Xavier pushing me back on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! More to come xx

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it! Sorry it's so short, the following chapters WILL be longer! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!!


End file.
